Cinco antes de treinta y nueve
by sinnernumber5
Summary: Regalaron su vida a los demás y a cambio solo recibieron decepciones. Cinco horas antes de cumplir treinta y nueve años fue el tiempo que se llevaron para recuperarla de vuelta. Mabel y Dipper. Advertencia; incesto.
1. I

Gravity falls no me pertenece.

Línea canon.

Parte I de III

* * *

I

 **Cinco antes de treinta y nueve**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Mason Pines se había olvidado de la sensación de escuchar su apodo hace tiempo, así que cuando su hermana lo hizo no pudo evitar sentirse como extraño tal como si fuese un extranjero en su propio país.

—Hola —respondió al llamado. —Tiene tiempo ¿no?

Quería sonreír pero la mueca en su rostro no oculto su incomodidad, tenía una década sin estar frente a ella, en la última ocasión fue para el funeral de su viejo tío Stanford, al parecer tantos años luchando contra monstruos y cambios de dimensiones le pasan factura a cualquiera. Pero dejando el melancólico recuerdo de lado se dedicó a concentrarse en la conversación pendiente entre ambos.

La habían aplazado tanto tiempo que le parecía irreal que fuera a suceder en ese mismo momento, en ese bar de paso rumbo a Providence.

—Si, pero _pff_ diez años, tres meses, dos días y dieciocho horas con veinte y tres minutos, nadie los cuenta. —Bromeo su hermana arrancándole la risa con facilidad. Se sentó a su lado en la barra al dejar sus maletas entre los dos banquillos bajo sus pies.

—En serio, parte de mi quiso verte en algún cartel de teatro anunciando tu espectaculo de comedia —confesó el hombre dándole un trago a su cerveza, tratando de disipar la tensión.

—No creo que hubiese triunfado, además no permiten cerdos en la mayoría de lugares y pato hubiese sido indispensable. —Le siguió el juego Mabel, para después pedirle al cantinero unos aros de cebolla y una cerveza. —Además mi sueño frustrado lo conoces muy bien.

—Querías ser diseñadora de ropa infantil. Vender tus suéteres saturados de brillantina por todo el mundo —recordó, dejando que la pesadumbre del pesado empezara a invadirlos — ¿Todavía tienes tu carpeta de diseños?

—No recuerdo, creo que Mamá lo tendrá en alguna caja enterrada en el ático, junto a tus historias de misterio y ficción. —Mabel comió un aro de cebolla tras otro. —Hubieses sido de los más vendidos, pero nunca te atreviste.

Dipper soltó un suspiró. Eran sus sueños, los cuales dejaron atrás cuando se separaron, no tenían ningún motivo de peso para dejar de lado sus aspiraciones, pero lo hicieron. Se excusaron en las responsabilidades y obligaciones, alegando que ya no tenían tiempo para tonterías. Después de tantos años creían que ya no debería doler tanto y abordaban el tema como un mal chiste.

— ¿Cómo esta Marcela? —Dipper cambio de tema.

—Bien, o al menos eso creo, ya sabes cómo somos los padres, creemos saberlo todo, pero en verdad lo creo, está emocionada, ira a un congreso de física a Texas, creo que la NASA tiene algo que ver en todo esto —relató con un orgullo maternal. —Es una nerd total, pero no tiene la pinta, ni siquiera usa gafas.

—Increíble —exclamó él, estaba fascinado por saber eso. Sintió un impulso irracional por llorar, por perderse tanto años juntos a su sobrina, pero se detuvo, simplemente se quedó viendo la parte trasera del bar donde una pareja jugaba billar, el sonido de las bolas chocando le relajo lo suficiente.

—Sí, sabes se parece bastante a ti. Tiene la nariz roja y la cara de preocupación que tú te traías todo el tiempo —declaró la mujer que apoyo su barbilla sobre su mano. —Incluso tiene ese odioso hábito de morder los bolígrafos, nunca pude quitárselo.

—Y ni podrás —contestó sacando de su saco uno completamente mordisqueado de la punta. Mabel saco la lengua simulando asco y ambos rieron más, el cantinero se acercó a ofrecerle otro trago que ambos negaron, no estarían mucho tiempo más.

Cuando la risa se apagó se observaron largo tiempo, Dipper se percató de las mejillas estiradas, de las arrugas sutiles en la frente, de las ojeras disimuladas con maquillaje, de los pendientes discretos, del cabello apenas cubriendo su nuca, de la ropa simplona y sin brillo. Ella en cambió se fijó del cabello largo, de las bolsas bajo los ojos de la barba de medio día, de las canas que apenas se asomaban en las patillas, del traje de vestir formal y las enormes gafas reposando sobre sus ojos.

—Por todo lo sagrado, míranos. —Mabel musitó. —Somos un desastre, apenas te reconozco.

—Treinta y nueve años le pesa a cualquiera —replicó su hermano al momento que pedía la cuenta con la mano.

—Todavía faltan unas horas —puntualizó la mujer que sacaba un billete de su bolso. —Deja que pague sí, considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños.

—Mabel aquí entre nos tú eras la que tiene una hija en la universidad. —Se adelantó el hombre y pagó. Ella guardo el billete sin profundizar al tema o no saldrían hoy.

— ¿Y Matías? ¿Sigue viviendo con Julieta? —preguntó Mabel algo preocupada, sabía más o menos que él no tenía una relación muy amena con su hijo o su ex esposa.

—Sí y no quiere verme, Julieta ha sido neutral en esto, la verdad pensé que le llenaría la cabeza al muchacho en contra mía pero inclusive lo ha llevado casi obligado a visitarme, pero no puedo culparlo Mabel, yo soy el responsable de la separación, comprendo su despreció —comentó dejando un billete como propina. —¿Crees que pueda entenderlo?

—Seguro, dale tiempo, el muchacho tiene trece años ¿Qué esperabas?, solo apóyalo en todo, por ejemplo si tiene un partido de beisbol, una exposición de artes o una feria de ciencia quédate a su lado, eso lo agradecen bastante. Yo me la pasaba en todas esas conferencias aburridas en donde exponía sobre el número PI o los agujeros negros, Dipper fue horrible, pero al ver como su confianza en su misma se subía por los cielos hacía que valía la pena —manifestó al comprender la situación de su hermano, la misma que ella sufrió años atrás.

—Lo haces parecer fácil —afirmó. —Por cierto… ¿Sabes que le gusta hacer a Matías?

—¿Qué? —Mabel ya descifraba algo por la cara de gusto que ponía su mellizo.

—Dibujar, dibuja como loco toda clases de comics, le gusta dibujar monstruos, superhéroes, al menos es todo lo que ví antes que me sacara de su cuarto defendiendo su privacidad. —Dipper miró su teléfono para enterarse de la hora, aunque apenas eran las 7:06 pm, afuera seguramente ya estaba completamente oscuro. —Probablemente también le guste diseñar sus atuendos y todo eso.

—Intentas persuadir que se parece a mí ¿verdad? —Mabel le oprimió la punta de la nariz roja con un dedo permitiéndose un primer contacto. —Ahora me dirás que usa frenillos o tiene las mejillas sonrojadas todo el tiempo.

—No, pero siempre usa suéteres, creo que se acerca bastante.

Ambos volvieron a reír, era tan fácil. Una sensación de despreocupación, como cuando eres joven y crees que lo puedes todo les recorría las venas, era un recordatorio de todo lo que se perdieron. Era increíble la facilidad en la que abordaban la conversación, parecían un par de amigos que no se veían en días y no años, un par de amigos que se estimaban y estaban al pendiente de otro y no el par de hermanos que se hablaban en intervalos de años.

—Dipper, ¿Por qué nos alejamos tanto? —Mabel saco a relucir la pregunta sin respuesta que ambos se hacían en silencio todos los días.

Él hizo una mueca de no poder responder y se levanto del banquillo cogiendo las maletas de su hermana, ella le imitó y se dirigieron a la salida. La dejo pasar primero con un gesto de caballerosidad exagerado que ella respondió con una reverencia simulando que alzaba un vestido pomposo.

—Así qué, ¿A dónde quieres ir? —cuestionó el hombre caminando a su coche junto a su hermana. Al llegar metió el par de maletas a la cajuela. —Podrías cenar algo más decente que unos aros de cebolla.

—Dipper sabes que vivo como dos mil millas de aquí, no tengo idea, el tipo del taxi parecía divertido con mi cara de pánico al creer que me secuestraba en cada curva —aseveró la mujer subiéndose al vehículo.

—Podríamos dar un paseo por la playa y después dirigirnos a Providence, está a dos horas. ¿Crees que puedas resistir con dulces y papas fritas?

—Me ofendes señor Pines, Mabel nació para las botanas saturadas de harinas y azúcar refinada. —afirmó la mujer alzando el puño.

Encendió el motor y se encaminaron a una playa cercana.

—¿Y cómo está el viejo? —preguntó él al salir del estacionamiento del bar. —Cuando me dijo que se largaba al asilo no lo creía.

—Ni yo, pensé que solo estaba molesto porque ninguno fue para navidad, pero lo hizo. —alegó Mabel encendiendo la radio. —Pero lo fui a visitar hace un mes, ¿Sabes que lo encontré haciendo? Encabezando un juego de bingo ilegal. Apostaban píldoras para dormir, una almohada extra y una radio más vieja que nosotros.

—¿Qué?, no tiene vergüenza ese viejo —No pudo evitar bufar divertido.

—¡Lo sé!, pero los otros ancianos lo adoran, dicen que el lugar no había sido tan divertido, Stan por supuesto está contento con sus nuevos ingresos, es un descarado, pero creo que ha encontrado nuevos amigos, la soledad a esa edad ha de ser difícil. Más cuando perdió al tío Ford. —termino con un incómodo silencio, a ambos todavía le dolía la partida tan súbita de su tío. —Ha de ser doloroso.

A ambos le paso por la mente perder al contrario y la espontanea felicidad se acabó como llego.

En los quince minutos restantes Mabel se la pasó cambiando de estación sin éxito alguno, al llegar se encontraron que la playa estaba solitaria, solo un guardia en el puesto de turismo cerrado al igual que la tienda de recuerdos. Los poco transeúntes se decantaban más por las tiendas que recorrían la bahía que por un paseo en la playa.

—Espera. —Mabel sacó su teléfono lleno de calcomanías, al parecer se permitía viejas glorias en ciertas cosas.

Y tomó una foto de Dipper al volante, se bajó del coche y tomó algunas otras a la playa. La luz de los faroles alumbraba lo suficiente pero aún así no le quitaba lo tétrico a la gran masa de agua que se movía agitada.

—Para mí las olas solo viajan hasta aquí para darle besos a las rocas o a la arena —expresó la mujer poniéndose un viejo suéter, el viento estaba extrañamente helado y eso que estaban aún en agosto. Ambos se apoyaron en el capote del coche.

El comentario infantil se dispersó en el aire. A Dipper de repente le invadió una ansiedad que estaba tratando de evitar, pero ya no podrían aplazar más esto, diecinueve años deberían ser suficientes para cualquiera.

—Mabel, ¿Qué pensaste cuando te hable? —Interrogó mirando al océano darle besos a la playa.

—No lo sé, me tomaste de sorpresa, no era navidad ni el cumpleaños de Marcela, pensé que algo grave te sucedía, que soltarías la palabra cáncer en cualquier momento o algo por el estilo —respondió sincera.

—Antes que nada, lamento no haber estado en contacto, desde, bueno, que te embarazaste y prácticamente huiste yo-

—No huí, me case e iba a tener un hijo, pudiste haberme apoyado o estado feliz por mí —asevero alzando la voz la mujer que perdió su semblante relajado.

—Esto es a lo que me refiero, eres una testaruda, han pasado casi veinte años ¿Acéptalo quieres? —dijo molesto, se cruzó de brazos y volteó su mirada a la mujer que no sabía que expresión poner, si culpa, ira o tristeza.

—No-no sé a qué te refieres. —Mabel movió sus labios en una mueca de terquedad. —Creo que estas alucinando.

—A que escapaste Mabel, querías huir, y esa manera fue la más sencilla de hacerlo. —Al fin le dijo lo que abiertamente pensó durante tanto tiempo, lo que nunca le dejaba terminar en medio de gritos y discusiones que su mente empezaba a recordar. —Querías escapar de… lo que sea que paso entre nosotros.

Mabel enterró su rostro entre sus manos, se tallo la cara ávidamente, no quería escucharlo, pero tenía que.

—Dipper, de verdad ¿Tenemos que tocar _ese_ punto?, no podemos-

—No, Mabel, mírame, mírate, ¿A qué edad quieres tocar ese punto? A los cincuenta y cinco como Stan y Ford, ¿No te das cuenta que sufrimos el mismo destino? —A este punto se le quebró la voz, creyeron que por tener una referencia podrían evitarlo. —Mabel ese día me rompiste como una promesa, como la que hicimos.

Declaró en un murmuró, Mabel le miraba con los ojos aguados, a punto de llorar, él le sonrío para indicarle que estaba bien.

—Lo lamento, Dipper, de verdad. Yo solo quise, no lo sé —murmuró una grosería por debajo al final. —Solo era una niña tonta, creí saber que era mejor para ambos, pero me equivoque ¿De acuerdo?

El viento los azotó con pereza. Dipper estornudó con el olor a algas que trajo consigo, sin embargo Mabel no se burló de su estornudo como antaño.A él le dolían las tripas por lo que estaba a punto de decir, lo que estuvo rondando por su cabeza los últimos dos años al fin dejaría su prisión, si ella lo rechazaba sería el fin de lo ya desgastada relación.

—¿No crees que ya es hora de dejar de pretender? Ya les dimos todo —habló con voz tremulosa, ella alzo una ceja al escucharlo.

—¿A qué te refieres? Sabes que no soy muy buena con las cosas rebuscadas.

—A nuestra vida, Mabel, nos graduamos, yo antes tú después, nos casamos y tuvimos hijos, tú antes yo después, le dimos gustos a nuestra familia, a nuestros amigos, a las personas ¿Y cree que en realidad les importo? ¿Nos agradecieron por seguir el supuesto curso natural? —No solía ser directo, pero darle más vueltas despues de tanto sería puro masoquismo. —No funciono de nada, nunca ejerciste tu profesión, yo no conozco casi a mi hijo, ambos nos divorciamos. ¿Esto era lo que queríamos?

—No por supuesto que no… —Mabel miró al suelo, la arena cubría los bordes del pavimento en donde estacionaron el coche. —¿Crees que hubiese llegado a tener mi propia línea de ropa o tú hubieses sido un aclamado autor de novelas?

—No lo sé, ¡Pero lo hubiésemos intentado!

Mabel lo abrazó, quería callarlo y sentir su calor, el viento le penetro hasta los pensamientos. Él le correspondía el gesto. El ruido del mar les calmo el cumulo de emociones en sus interiores. Pero la noche era joven y ellos ya no tanto, tenían que poner las cartas sobre la mesas y decidirse.

—Mabel, quiero que vuelvas conmigo.

—Dipper. ¿Y si vivo contigo que pasara? ¿Lo mismo que hace veinte años? —las palabras de Mabel se tropezaron con la chamarra de su hermano que apenas las pudo distinguir.

—No si no quieres —aseguró tomando las muñecas de su hermana entre sus manos. Las acaricio delicadamente. El corazón de ambos bombeaba con fuerza con la anticipación de cumplir un deseo reprimido por tanto.

—Si quiero… si quiero Dipper, ¡Carajo!, siempre he querido, desde que me fui, al segundo de poner un pie fuera de la casa, al ver tu rostro supe que había cometido un maldito error, uno que trate de tragarme. —Ya no aguantó las lágrimas, empezó a llorar.

Dipper le limpiaba las lágrimas y el moquillo con el dorso de su chamarra, se sintió esperanzado con ese llanto, estaba llorando para al fin dejar los malos años atrás y seguir adelante juntos. Incluso él se permitió derramar unas lágrimas en silencio, abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo de su hermana.

—Dipper creo que te amo, vale, desde los dieciséis, pero tenía miedo, creí que solo era una desadaptada social, y que por mis fallidos intentos de formalizar una relación proyecte en ti al hombre ideal. —Hablo con el tono de voz que uno tiene justo después de llorar, rasposo y entrecortado. — ¿Pero importa en realidad si así es? Puedo asignarte dos roles sociales, hermano y amante y vivir con ello.

Él la separo de sí, no pudo evitar carcajearse, ella le siguió sin evitar que le agarrara hipo, que los hizo reír aún más.

—No me digas que estudiaste psicología solo para explicar lo que nos pasaba. —Ella se encogió de hombros ante la implicación.

—Probablemente, sí, solo quería saber si estaba enferma, según la psicología bastante, pero ¿No estamos todos trastornados? Solo cambiamos en que.

—También te amo Mabel, desde los diecisietes cuando te vi en el baño por error, agarrabas tus pechos y hacías que se hablaran entre ellos, luego me viste ¿Y sabes que hiciste? —Mabel le golpeo el pecho riéndose con fuerza.

—¡Oh por Dios sí!, Te dije que estaban divorciados porque cada uno miraba al lado contrario y que intentaba reconciliarlos —recordó con vergüenza.

—Pensé que tenías los pechos más bonitos que había visto y que a ti solo te causaban gracia —le confesó —Quería intentar reconciliarlos por mi cuenta para ser honesto.

—No hubiese funcionado la psicóloga soy yo.

Y se rieron de nueva cuenta, probablemente hubiesen reído más ese día que en semanas enteras.

Dipper le tomó el rostro por sorpresa y le beso tiernamente, ella siguió riendo, le regreso el beso alzando un poco sus pies, otro más, respiraron un segundo y se dieron otro más largo. Él le lleno el rostro de besos curiosos y ella le regreso un profundo beso en los labios. No había nada más que decir o hacer por el momento.

Hasta que Dipper se separó para estornudar de nueva cuenta por el olor a algas.

—Uno creería que un hombre con casi treinta y nueves años no estornudaría como un gatito. Pero tú lo haces.

—Cállate.

.

.

.

* * *

Creo que le falto profundizar más, digo después de diez años no creo que puedas hablar como si nada con alguien, pero creo que al mismo tiempo ¿Qué puedes hacer más que hablar?, además ellos ansiaban recuperarse, así que lo justifico sin razón alguna.

Tengo planeado dos capítulos más, uno de lo que sucedió en el pasado y otro que pasa después. Pero la verdad no planeo apresurarme, son más como un plus, la idea original era esta.

Perdón por cualquier error, si dejas review y te percatas, favor de hacermelo saber.


	2. II

Gravity falls no me pertenece.

Línea canon.

Parte II de III

* * *

II

 **Cinco antes de treinta y nueve**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Hijo, ¿Seguro que no quieres venir? vamos, es época de recibir, dar y. —Su mamá hizo una pausa, dudando si continuar. —¿Perdonar?

Dipper le dio otra mordida a la dona, como odiaba el sabor, era una bomba frita de harina procesada y azúcar refinada. ¿Cómo permitían que se vendieran cosas así? Le dolían los dientes al masticarla y calculaba mínimo unas quinientas calorías por pieza.

—Mamá, ya te dije que no tenemos ningún problema, creo que te habituaste a vernos juntos todo el tiempo. —Le explicó de la misma manera que venía haciendo desde hace años.

"Ya no somos niños", "Es una mujer casada ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué sigamos saltando juntos sobre el colchón?, "Mamá, entiéndelo, solo somos un par de hermanos más con sus diferencias" "Ambos estamos ocupados con nuestra propia vida" solía argumentar, oh sí, Dipper tenía una facilidad en la lógica como pocos.

Su madre no sabía que contestarle y terminaba por darle la razón, pero ante todo era madre y sospechaba de algo había sucedido. Nunca lograba resolver el rompecabezas, las piezas restantes estaban fuera de su imaginación o comprensión. Por más que se acercara a ambos no obtendría respuesta de ninguno.

—De acuerdo, pero es año nuevo, ¿Estarás aquí solo? Podrías visitar a los Díaz, ellos siempre hacen fiestas donde toda la calle es bienvenida.

—Bueno, ahora que lo dices, tal vez me dé una vuelta —mintió, y ella lo sabía, pero sonrío de todas formas, el aparentar le era suficiente. —Ahora vete y mándale a papá mis saludos.

—¿Puedes creer que va a llevar a Teresa? Es, ugh, como de tú edad. Pero bueno me prometí no hablar mal de tu padre frente tuyo —habló ofuscada su mamá. —Me voy, Mabel seguramente querrá que estemos todos juntos para empezar a cenar y no quiero hacerles esperar más.

Se fue no sin darle un abrazo y besos sobre la mejilla deseándole año nuevo antes de tiempo. Él se quedó terminando de comer su dona apoyado sobre el desayunador que era una tablaroca en medio de la cocina.

Sus padres se habían divorciado dos años atrás, fue frustrante enterarse aunque lo presentía, esa clase de eventos no suceden de manera espontánea, deja indicios, huellas sutiles, luego situaciones más despejadas y simplemente llegan a un punto de ebullición donde todo explota y sucede. Pensaba con continuidad que el fracaso del matrimonio de sus padres era como una clase de premonición que le advertía su futuro, era estúpido, pero también estaba enterado que los patrones se repiten en las familias. Y entonces le llego un día como flecha el pensamiento que si a él le sucedería, entonces también a Mabel.

Fue lo único rescatable de ese evento.

Tomó otra dona, sabían de verdad horrible, como si fuesen miel pura, pero la mordisqueo con avidez, regresó a la lectura de una revista que su madre interrumpió minutos atrás, se topó con la biografía de Pablo Neruda.

"Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido" memorizó, dándole razón al difunto poeta.

No podía olvidar, no aun después de cinco años, era ridículo tanto como la acción de embutirse una tercera dona a la boca, su estomagó le reclamaba con fuerza de tal acción y su lengua se retraía en un vano intento de ya no saborear el empalagoso sabor.

"Si muero, será su culpa", pensó mirando el empaque de cartón decorado a mano, con los listones desatados, el papel de regalo con dinosaurios estampados y la azúcar espolvoreada por los bordes. Era como tan propio de su hermana, y las donas, Dios, cada mordida era como ella. "No tenía que darle tantas a mamá, sabe que no come más de una o dos", y se pasó otro pedazo a la fuerza por la garganta. "Las envío para mí, ¿Por qué diablos las envío para mí?, sabe que nos las soporto, como a ella."

Y tratar de olvidarla era en vano, al abrir los ojos en la mañana, al mirar el techo de su departamento que compartía con Julieta —un paréntesis que no lograba opacar a la oración completa—, al esperar el autobús al atardecer, la recordaba incapaz de separar sus recuerdos de su imagen.

Si contaba su infancia ella estaba adherida a todos los días, si relataba su adolescencia ahí la encontraría escondida entre brillantina y sonrisas, si siquiera entraba al terreno del amor ella hacía su aparición como una estrella fugaz. Era muy complicado relatar su vida sin mencionarla más de un par de veces y eso le reducía los temas de conversación terriblemente, por tanto su vida social no era muy variada y además de Julieta solo tenía unos cuantos amigos más.

—Debería… debería olvidarla de una buena vez. —murmuró para sí sintiendo en su estomagó un retortijón.

Era incapaz, la última dona le miraba expectante, o eso se imaginaba. Pero había sido suficiente, tapó la caja y la guardó en el refrigerador.

Al verse completamente solo con su habito de sobre-pensar las cosas se arrepentía de no haber ido, si intentaba olvidar podría empezar con aceptar, verla sin pretender que nada pasaba, un abrazo fraternal no le revolvería el alma, ver a su sobrina darle tiernos besos en el rostro no le haría sentir anhelo, ni ver como a medianoche le daba un beso risueño a su esposo celebrando el año nuevo no le abriría un hueco en el pecho.

El amor por el contrario había sido un momento fugaz, violento y pegado a su piel. Unos meses de verano en el automóvil de su viejo tío mientras recorrían la costa este. El último que pasaron juntos. Las noches eran sus días y las luces de la ciudad sus estrellas. Sentimientos desbordados, normas olvidadas, solo era un par de jóvenes con arena en los pies y el mundo en sus manos. Sin embargo la ligereza de sus acciones causó un peso terrible en sus conciencias.

Dipper un día la apartó mientras se amaban, sofocados en el calor del auto y sus asientos de piel, jurando que alguien los observaba. Afuera solo una neblina atípica de la temporada les acompañaba en esa noche. Pudo en efecto haber sido una persona, un peatón curioso que se alejó al percatarse de hacer sido descubierto o solo una mala pasada de la conciencia de él.

Pero fue suficiente para ella, toda esa paranoia la había cansado.

Discutieron.

Y terminó.

Ahora solo tenía un dolor de estómago y unas ganas de romper todo lo que se le atravesara. El sonido de su celular le interrumpió la mente sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón para dormir el aparato, era Julieta.

—Feliz año nuevo, al parecer te estoy hablando del pasado ¿genial no?. —Uso un tono suave, uno que no delatara su agitación interna.

Los discursos de Julieta sobre su año nuevo en familia en una provincia de Francia le diluían la frustración en delicadas risas e interés sincero. La media noche llegó para él en medio de la conversación, en donde pudo escuchar la algarabía de la calle, Julieta le felicitaba mientras su familia reía en el fondo seguramente desayunando las sobras de la noche anterior, era extraño sentir tan cerca la calidez de su amiga que se encontraba a millas repletas de mar. Definitivamente si tenía que buscar una sensación que le recordara al amor sería esta. Apacible, suave y lejano.

Por la ventana brillaban los destellos de los fuegos artificiales, como un cuatro de julio dorado. Él podría ser como un año nuevo, dejar atrás el pasado y dedicarse a construir algo suyo, sin la necesidad de lamentarse de algo que nunca pudo ser en primer lugar.

—Julieta ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —fue un vomito verbal, no lo pudo detener y por un momento pensó en disculparse pero lo interrumpió la voz de su amiga.

— _¿Casarnos? Mason no bromees con esto, ¿Estás borracho?_

—No. —tragó saliva a punto de remendar su error. —Per-

— _Sí._

La ruidosa familia de su futura esposa gritaba cosas en francés incomprensibles, no sabía si era alguna pelea familiar o habían escuchado su escueta propuesta. Respiró profundo temblando sin saber de emoción o de terror.

—¿Sí? ¿Estás segura?

— _No del todo, no tengo anillo, ni el momento romántico para compartir y hacerlo viral en la red, pero te tengo a ti, creo que ya lo sabes, que yo_ —respiró profundo. — _te amo_.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras todo le pareció muy real, tal si se percatara que no era una película, donde el director en segundos gritaría corte y él dejaría de actuar alejándose de los reflectores.

—También. —respondió para despedirse excusándose que tenía que regresar a celebrar con su familia. —Te hablo en un par de horas.

Pero no había celebración ni familia, ni ganas de contraer matrimonio en realidad. No era muy tarde para remendarlo, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, era fácil, solo le mentiría que sí, estaba borracho, que estaba arrepentido por ese incomodo momento, incluso podría hacer una estúpida lista de pasos para arreglarlo y todo saldría bien.

La luz de un auto aproximándose lo detuvo, se aproximó a la ventana, era el automóvil de mamá. Pero no era ella quien conducía, era su hermana.

Y un cúmulo de preguntas florecieron en su cabeza, ¿Cómo le diría a su hermana que se casaba? ¿Le importaría? ¿Lo… impediría? ¿Sería un evento sin importancia o podría cambiarles la vida? ¿Por qué se lo preguntaba si planeaba cancelarlo?

No pudo seguir pensando pues ambas ya estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta, se movió rápidamente y abrió la puerta antes que tocaran el timbre.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas.

— ¡Hey Dippy! ¡Qué gusto verte! ¡Feliz año nuevo! —habló su hermana apresurando su encuentro mientras ayudaba a su mamá que no podía caminar del todo bien. —Ahora ayúdame con mamá no está en su mejor momento.

—¡Amor! ¡Mi niño precioso! ¡Dale a tu mamá un abrazo de año nuevo!

El aliento alcohólico le hizo voltear el rostro, su madre se aferró a su cuerpo, él la sostuvo para que no se cayera.

—¿Por qué esta así? ¿Qué paso?

—Me descuide un momento y la novia de papá y ella ya estaban feliz de la vida conversando y tomándose todo el vino, al parecer era una competición amistosa o no lo sé, los adultos son raros. —confesó Mabel haciéndose camino a la casa.

Dipper no le detuvo, quería, pero verla era reconfortante y alarmante, tantos hilos sueltos entre ambos y ninguno hacía el amago de querer remendarlos sino al contrario, desatarlos más.

—La llevare a su cuarto.

—Te acompaño. —ofreció.

—No hace falta, puede que ni te acuerdes donde queda su cuarto.

Y si él empezó la inminente discusión.

—Vengo aquí seguido a visitarle, no vivo al otro extremo del país.

Y si ella le aventó más leña al fuego.

—Claro, uno que tiene la vida arreglada no necesita matarse estudiando.

—Pff, claro cómo olvidar que no eres nada en la vida sin un pedazo de papel enmarcado.

—Niños cállense a mamá le da vuelta todo —habló con la lengua tropezada su madre que hizo callar a ambos, haciendo una tregua momentánea con la mirada se dirigieron a la recamara de su madre en el piso superior.

Una vez llegaron Dipper le indicó a su hermana que le ayudara a acostarse mientras él iba por un vaso de agua y unas pastillas. Ella solo bufó molesta aclarando que esa ya era su idea que no necesitaba órdenes, él solo rodo los ojos y salió de la habitación.

Se fue enfocando los cientos de escenarios posibles, ahora no sabía bien del todo como reaccionaria su hermana a sus acciones o palabras, y eso le molestaba, creía conocerla, que todos los años juntos como huesos y piel tenían un valor.

Lleno el vaso de agua cuando escuchó unos pasos aproximarse, la ansiedad lo mataba, la tenía tan cerca. Cuando ella se asomó frente suyo él dio un mal movimiento y dejo caer el vaso, este se estrelló en el suelo rompiéndose de la forma que uno espera.

—Sigues siendo torpe cuando estas nervioso —rió Mabel, pero no de maldad, sonaba sincera. —Yo lo limpio.

—No-no lo estoy. —lo estaba y bastante.

Ambos se agacharon en cuclillas a recoger los pedazos más grandes, en silencio sus manos se encontraron, una sutil caricia de parte de él le dio acceso a Mabel a entrelazar unos dedos. El vidrio siguió en el suelo y ellos se redescubrían.

—No usas crema —sentenció ella.

—No mucho, no como tú.

El contraste entre ambos era notable, la piel tostada de Mabel por amar el sol, la piel pálida de Dipper por preferir una taza de café admirando la lluvia, los nudillos toscos del él y las uñas mal cortadas, las curvas suaves de los dedos de ella con su manicura roja y los anillos de compromiso y matrimonio.

Él subió sus manos recorriendo sus brazos que escondía en un suéter, las dejo en su rostro, al fin levantaron la mirada, sus facciones en algún punto perdieron su símil, solo dejaron rastros sutiles de su parentesco, pero ya nadie podía con solo verles declarar que eran mellizos.

Se acercó y pudo oler la azúcar de sus labios, la misma que tenía esas malditas donas. La beso para comprobarlo.

—Odio esas donas.

—Se las mande a mamá nadie te dijo que podías comerla. —respondió entrecerrando los ojos besándole de vuelta.

—Mamá no come tanto, lo sabes. —su voz era débil y otro beso más fuerte donde atrapó su rostro y ambos olvidaron su tonta pelea, se levantaron rompiendo aún más los pedazos de vidrio desperdigados.

Les interrumpió él celular de Dipper que empezó a sonar como loco con notificaciones, luego una llamada, él lo iba a tomar pero su hermana fue más rápida y lo tomó del desayunador.

—¡Mabel! ¡Dame eso!

Ella le saco la lengua, él estaba aterrado viendo como contestaba, ¿Y si era Julieta?, _era Julieta_ , a esa hora no podía ser nadie más que Julieta.

—Bueno —dijo alargando con voz cantarina la o final poniendo en alta voz el teléfono.

— _Hola, ¿Se encuentra Mason? Soy su novia_ —

Silencio, por supuesto ella no sabía nada de Julieta, y si lo sabía era lo que le había dicho a Mamá, la compañera de habitación que nunca veía. Quería arrebatárselo pero el desayunador era un impedimento constante.

—Oh, sí, claro, ahorita te lo comunico. Soy su hermana por cierto.

— _¿¡En serio!?i, ¡Que gusto! estoy muy feliz que se reúnan, me comento que no te podría ver._

—Gracias, no suelo verlo.

— _Eso me ha dicho, tienes que saber que luego es muy cerrado, a pesar de que nos vamos a casar no me ha contado mucho sobre ti… ¡Oh rayos! ¿Ya lo sabías? Lo lamento si arruine la sorpresa._

—No, no has arruinado nada, él precisamente lo dijo hoy ante toda la familia, estaba muy contento que no pudo esperar y lo soltó. —la voz de Mabel perdió su vitalidad. —Felicidades.

—¡Gracias! Espero conocerte pronto, de verdad ha sido un gusto.

—Si igual, te pasó a Dipper… —y le aventó el teléfono a su hermano en el pecho dándose la vuelta. Él apenas lo pudo atrapar.

—Julieta, hola, mira no es un buen momento, luego te explicó. —apresuró el hombre siguiendo a su hermana, impidiendo con su mano libre que tomara el abrigo que dejo al llegar para irse.

—¿ _Lo fastidie, verdad?, lo siento, mierda, es la primera vez que habló con ella y me emocione, perdón._

—No, no es tu culpa y no es eso, no te preocupes, te hablo al rato Julieta, te quiero, adiós. —se despidió

— _Adiós Mason, igual, te extraño._

Colgó y tomó a su hermana de espaldas entre sus brazos, ella intento zafarse al inicio, pero se sereno de pronto.

—No pasó nada, estamos bien, como siempre. —declaró ella con una voz que contenía las lágrimas.

—No lo estamos, Mabel.

—Dipper ¡Te vas a casar!, creo que es claro, pero esta bien tú has seguido adelante, lo entiendo.

Él la soltó furioso, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

—¡Tú lo hiciste en primer lugar!, ¡Tú me dejaste!

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Dipper solo hice lo correcto!

Mabel empezó a llorar de coraje, roja de la cara, no entendía el sacrificio que hizo por ambos, para que sus vidas no fueran una persecución constate, una donde solo un paso en falso acabaría con todo. Una vida con él hubiese sido un castillo sobre pilares de sal. Ella no hubiese soportado el despreció de todos a los que amaban pero ante todo no hubiese soportado arruinar el futuro de Dipper.

—¡Cállate! Sabes qué, me voy a casar con Julieta, y por fin te olvidare, ni siquiera seremos hermanos —gritó alterado. —Seguiré adelante sin ti como tú has hecho.

—¡Felicidades! ¡Yo si estoy feliz por tí no como tú hiciste conmigo!

Ella le metió un puntapié que le hizo lanzar un gritito, agarro su abrigó y estampó la puerta tan fuerte que hizo temblar la pared tirando un pequeño recuadro, y como cliché de mal gusto era una foto de ambos en la cabaña de su tío, cuando aún eran niños y no tenían ni idea de lo que les deparaba el maldito futuro, en ese momento el fin del mundo que evitaron parecía una nimiedad. ¿Bill podría figurar todo en esto?, no, era una ridiculez pensarlo.

Levantó el recuadro y lo colocó donde estaba, admirándolo unos segundos, tenía una pequeña grieta en el borde producto de la caida.

La puerta volvió a abrirse descolocando un poco al hombre, su hermana pasó como un huracán, se dirigió escaleras arriba y bajo apresurada con su bolso.

—Olvide mi bolso —musitó un poco apenada de no tener la salida indignada perfecta.

—Saluda a Marcela de mí parte, iré a su cumpleaños —dijo simplemente.

—Seguro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

La verdad es que no soy muy romántica, así que cuando explico los besos no pongo cosas muy cursis, créeme no sabrán a fresaaaas, muchos pueden ser pegajosos, malos, saber a pollo frito o cebolla, lol sorry pero es la verdad.

Aquí tiene 24 años, Dipper está estudiando alguna especialidad/maestría por eso sigue en la universidad, pero acabara pronto. Mabel se dedica a vender postres, por eso las donas. Y si Julieta era más que su amiga todo el tiempo, esa clase de pareja que se tratan como novios, son fieles como novio pero no lo son (dios la gente que complicada es), ella le ama por eso acepto tan facilmente.

Y ¿Qué más?, bueno solo falta el último plus, el futuro, el cual ya tengo esbozado en mi mente, de hecho lo pensé antes que este, pero pensé que sería mejor dejarlo hasta el final.

Si tengo un error, una palabra de muletilla favor de dejarme review, si quieres dejarme review por otra cosa también es bienvenido.


End file.
